


Snow Globe

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: As season 11 wraps the snow keeps falling leaving David and Gillian stranded together for Christmas in Vancouver.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we can all wish for a christmas miracle can't we. 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone. X

David watches Gillian watching the snow. She's dressed in her soft grey jeans and baby pink sweater, her hair cascades in loose waves down her back. 

"It's beautiful" she says unable to tear herself away from the big fat snowflakes that fall relentlessly onto the already icy ground. 

David slips his arms around her waist and she turns to face him, he can see the tears glistening in her eyes. He pulls her into his arms, holding her close. "It is beautiful but it's making you sad. I'm sorry your flight got cancelled and you're stuck here for christmas instead of with Piper and the boys" 

The weather had been getting progressively worse and on the last day of filming all flights out of Vancouver had been suspended for at least the next few days.  
So she was here on christmas eve staying with David and Brick.

Gillian snuggles against David's chest "it's not your fault and if i'm stuck here with anyone i'm glad it's you" she says standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

When David had realised neither of them were getting to where they needed to be this christmas he'd made a mad dash to several stores. He knew Gillian would be distraught that she couldn't be in London so he wanted to make it special for her here. 

He knew he'd gone overboard when he'd done a 'Buddy the elf' and bought them christmas onesies and hung snowflakes from the ceiling after she'd gone to sleep last night but if it makes her smile it will all be worth it./p>

"Come on let's go downstairs, it's almost six in England we can skype the boys see what they're up to, they'll be bouncing off the walls by now" she says.

" ummm ok but first you have to promise to do the next thing I ask you to do" David says. 

Gillian is puzzled "what do mean?" 

"Well i know you've only just got dressed but what if i asked you to put something else on for me?"

Gillian smiles “ is it kinky? because if it is you know I’ll try anything once you only have to ask”  
David laughs “ for once it’s completely wholesome”  
Gillian looks disappointed “oh”  
“”Close your eyes” David says pulling something red and green from the wardrobe.  
“Ok you can open them now” 

“Oh my god what the fuck is that?” she says staring at what looks suspiciously like an elf onesie. 

“It’s to wear today, I’ve got one too, I thought we could wear them to Skype the boys, they’ll love it”

Gillian shakes her head laughing “ you’re such a dork but I love you” she says taking off her jumper and jeans and stepping into the onesie. “So how do i look?”/p>

David tries to supress his laughter, she actually looks ridiculously adorable.br /> " you look cute and naughty" he says with a wink.

"Well get yours on then" she says reaching out to undo his jeans. "Oh sweet jesus" she says doubling over with laughter as David zips himself into his onesie and pulls the elf hat up onto his head.

“This by the way” David says gesturing to his elf attire “stays firmly between us and two small boys”

“Ok” Gillian laughs “what happens in Vancouver stays in Vancouver”

"Your elf butt looks sexy as hell" Gillian says copping a quick feel on their way downstairs.

David throws open the door to the living room "ta da" he says excitedly.

Gillian looks up at the paper snow flakes, they're all silvery white and covered in a sparkly glitter that now covers the floor, the table, the couch and by the looks of his sparkly coat Brick hadn't escaped the glitter fairy either.

"It looks amazing, when did you do all of this?" 

"Last night when you were asleep" he grins pleased with his efforts. It looks even better this morning.

Gillian smiles, she knows David is doing this for her and she loves him for it. She had cried when she realised she wouldn't get home to London, it was an emotion she'd never felt before knowing she couldn't be with her children at Christmas and she didn't want to feel it ever again.  
David had held her while she sobbed into his chest, he understood th enormity of this for her.

David kisses her and runs his fingers through her hair “go and set Skype up and I’ll make us a hot chocolate” he says disappearing into the kitchen. 

He returns with two mugs brimming with hot chocolate and marshmallows just as Piper and the boys come into view.

"Hey sweethearts what you up to?" she says trying to sound like she isn't missing them like crazy.

"Oscar Oscar look at mum she looks like an elf " Felix shouts grabbing Oscar's arm. Both boys fall about laughing and shouting for Piper to come and see"

"Oh my god mom" Piper laughs as much as the boys and more when David appears in the frame.  
"What the hell are you two getting up to there?"

"Don't ask" says Gillian smiling. 

Suddenly Felix bobs back into view " mum will santa know to bring your presents to Vancouver not London?"

"Oh yeah" says Piper before Gillian can answer. "Felix has been worrying about how you'll get your presents this year so we explained how you wrote santa that letter to tell him to leave your presents in London because they'll be too heavy to carry onto the plane when you come home"

Gillian swallows a lump in her throat " yeah that's right Felix i told him all about the snow here and how i can't get home yet and it would be great if he could deliver them to London with yours"

Gillian can feel her resolve breaking, this is likely to be the last Christmas Felix truly believes in Father Christmas and she's going to miss it. 

"Ok" Felix says happy with the explanation " I'll keep them safe until you get home, right there under the tree mum is that ok?" Felix says bouncing around the room and pointing at the tree. 

"That would be super fantastic Felix" she grins blowing him a kiss.

"Out the way Felix" says Oscar elbowing his brother, "i want to talk to mum too"

"Hi mum" Oscar holds up a carrot and a mince pie " we've got everything ready for santa and his reindeer" he says coming right up close to the screen and whispers conspiratorialy " you know to make Felix believe"

"Ohhh ok" she says winking "that's a great job Oscar, just what santa and his reindeer will need"

"Right now boys go and get your christmas pyjamas on while i chat to Piper, i'll talk to you again in a minute.

" ok mum" they yell charging full throttle out the door. 

"Hi Momma you ok?" Piper asks sweetly. 

"I'm fine honey, are you ok? I'm so sorry i'm here and you're there having to organise everything and manage the boys" 

"Mom, it's fine, really we're ok, Mark has been amazing, everything is sorted you don't need to worry about anything here"

"David" Piper calls, "hey Piper what is it?" he says giving her a wave. 

"Can you make sure mom is ok? I know she's sad and I want her to enjoy her christmas"

Gillian's eyes fill with tears, David puts his arm around her "of course i will honey and she'll be home before you know it"

Gillian touches her daughters face on the screen " i love you Piper, thank you for being wonderful"

Piper blushes " ok mom, that's enough you're embarrassing me now" she giggles.

"Where's Nelson, can i see him?" Gillian asks.

Right on cue two small but noisy whirlwinds crash through the door holding Nelson up to the screen.

"Mum mum look at Nelson mum look look he's got antlers" 

"Well he's not the only one is he" she says pointing at the boys as the antlers of their reindeer onesies bump the screen.  
She'd ordered them during a break on a long day shooting in the middle of nowhere.  
It helped her to feel closer to them and it was the only way she could get any christmas shopping done, she'd barely been home since July. 

"Hey Nelson hey boy" she coos. Hearing her voice Nelson starts to whine "ahhh it's ok boy i'll be home soon" 

"Mum Nelson is sad that you can't come home for christmas Felix says staring straight into the screen "and i'm sad too i really want you to come home"

Gillian swallows the lump in her throat, David is by her side he squeezes her hand. This is going to be difficult for her.

"I know Felix and I really want to be home with you, i love you very much but there's just too much snow here for the planes to fly right now." 

Oscar appears by the side of Felix and puts his arm around him "it's ok Felix, mum will be home soon it's just that planes aren't magic like santa and his sleigh because for a start they have engines that will get wet in snow but sleighs have reindeer to make them fly and they really love the snow so mum just has to wait until the plane won't get all snowy before she comes home." "That was the best bit of explaining i've ever heard Oscar" says Piper putting her arms around the boys " now how does a christmas movie and popcorn sound before bed?" Both boys start charging around the room shouting "movie and popcorn movie and popcorn" Sensing the boys are getting over excited and not wanting to leave Piper and Mark with a nightmare bedtime Gillian calls time, saying goodnight to the boys and making them promise to be good she switches off the laptop. They sit in silence for a few minutes, David just holding her in his arms. "You ok?" he says gently. She nods "i'm ok" David grabs her hands and pulls her up from the couch " ok come with me then, Mr Christmas has got a job for you, we need to decorate the tree. Gillian looks puzzled " you don't have a tree" "Ahhh well that's where you're wrong you see" he says dragging her out towards the porch and opening the door to reveal a seven foot pine tree lying on the ground. "Wow it's massive" David looks down at the bulge at the front of his elf onesie "it sure is" he says proudly. "Not that you idiot the tree" she says laughing and digging him in the ribs" " Oh" he says feigning disappointment "Although I don't have any complaints" Gillian says casting her eyes over the elf bulge and winking. David grins he loves it when Gillian flatters him. "Right come on let's get half the pine tree population in then" she giggles trying to lift the trunk. "Fuck it's heavy" she says dropping it again. "We need a strategy, i'll get the top end then you lift the trunk" "Ok" says Gillian giving it another go, the trunk is as big as her, she can't see around it as she tries to direct David backwards and she keeps laughing everytime David grunts with the effort of manouvering it. "Can you cut that out" she giggles "you're gonna make me pee and this onesie is gonna be a bugger to get off in a hurry" Finally on the third attempt they get the tree into the living room. David produces two boxes of lights and some baubles in varying colours, "it's a bit of a mish mash but it's all they had" he says dangling a purple sparkling bauble in front of her" "I'm sure it's going to look very pretty David but i hope you've got a ladder because unless you're planning to lift me up each time neither of us are decorating the top" "I was actually joking you know about the lifting up thing" she says as David lifts her up for the sixth time to place the last bauble on the highest branch. " i was kind of out of ladders, anyway we haven't got anything for the top of the tree i was thinking of using you as an angel you'd look super cute. "The last time there was anything angelic about me i was about 5 and playing an angel in the nativity" she laughs. David switches on the lights and the tree !ights up. "Aww it looks amazing" Gillian says flopping down into the chair " i'm exhausted that was tougher than a thirteen hour shoot. "How about i make us something to eat and then we can watch a christmas movie "i've got Elf" he says proudly. "David have you got a thing about elves?" She teases. "Only small blonde ones" he says kissing her. "Do you want a bacon sandwich?" "Mmm yes please that sounds fantastic she says putting her feet up on the couch. Gillian lies on the couch watching the christmas tree sparkle and the snow swirl in the backdrop of the huge window. She must have drifted off to sleep, she's woken by the smell of bacon and coffee. She stretches out and takes a bite of her sandwich "mmm that is so so good" David smiles and takes a bite of his veggie version of a bacon sandwich he's happy to see her enjoying something, she doesn't eat nearly enough. Gillian stands up and picks up their plates. "I'll do that" David says. "No you won't you made lunch now sit down and get the film ready" David plumps the cushions and gets the fluffy blanket from the other couch. He goes to a drawer and takes out a big box of luxury dark chocolates. He'd been lucky the deli had one box left and they were special proper chocolates, the ones she adores. Coming back in Gillian curls up on the couch next to David, he tucks the blanket around them and they snuggle up together. As he thought she is delighted with the chocolates, he picks one out and pops it into her mouth " utter heaven" she exclaims through a mouthful of chocolate as Will Ferrell appears on screen. By the time the film has finished Gillian is lying in David's lap, they're both tired from months of filming. David strokes her hair "do you want to sleep for a while sweetie?" he's aware that she's probably tired not only from work but the anxiety of not being able to get home. "mmmm" she murmers turning over and nestling into his chest she's already half asleep. He plays with her hair as she drifts off, it's something they started years ago, she used to ask him to do it, now she doesn't he just knows when she needs that extra bit of comfort. David follows her lead and soon he's sleeping, breathing rhythmically with her. As the fire crackles in the background they lie peacefully dreaming wrapped in each others embrace. Gillian is first to wake up, she's surprised to find it's almost 6.30 she's slept for two hours almost. David stirs as she shifts position to sit up " i can't believe we slept so long" she says yawning. "I can" David says "it's called being too old to film for six months" "I'll go and put the kettle on" she says peeling the blanket off and making her way to the kitchen. David was always amazed at her ability to wake up so cheerful and bouncy. "Here we go" she says placing two mugs of tea down on the table. She slides back under the blanket and ducks under David's arm, she loves just being next to him. Sometimes they don't have to speak, they just enjoy the closeness. David finishes his tea, he stacks some more wood on the fire and lights some candles. "Hey, you ok?" he says as he turns to look at Gillian she looks lost in thought. " Yeah i'm ok i was just thinking about home, i just got an image of the boys in their beds, every christmas eve i stand at their doors and just watch them sleeping, imagining the excitement they feel and i'm so grateful i have my children" David sits next to her, they slip back into their comfortable position, she rests her head on his chest. "This is really hard for you isn't it?" he runs his fingertips up and down her arm. She nods, afraid she might cry if she speaks. "They'll be ok you know" "I know" she whispers. "Tell me something about you" David says suddenly. "Something i don't know about you and christmas" " what, like anything?" " Yeah tell me anything but it has to be christmas based and something i don't know about you" "Ok" she starts "when i was a little girl i got a snow globe in my stocking one year and i thought it was the most wonderful, magical thing i'd ever seen. It was a young girl ice skating on a frozen lake in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snowy trees. I used to wonder what her story was and why she was skating alone. I'd make up stories about her and pretend skate around my bedroom making up elaborate twirling routines. I begged my mom to take me skating but there was nowhere we could go so i just dreamt about it for years and then we moved house and when i unpacked my things the snow globe had gone. I cried for days, my mom felt so bad she bought me another one but it wasn't the same it had lots of ice skaters but i just wanted the one with the girl. "Is this true?" David asks. "Yeah straight up, ask my mom next time you speak to her she'll definitely remember the missing snow globe. "So have you ever skated?" Gillian shakes her head "no, after it went missing i didn't want to, it didn't feel right without the snow globe" "That's actually a really touching story" " i know, i was scarred for life" by that she laughs. "That explains a lot" he jokes. "Come and help me make dinner" he offers, giving her something to do to stop her thinking of home. They chop the veggies together and listen to christmas carols on the radio. They chat easily about anything and everything. When they've eaten David puts on it's a wonderful life, they both love this film and they need to stay awake to wait for Piper and the boys to skype. Gillian checks the time, "it should be anytime now i reckon, unless the boys have suddenly decided to lie in on christmas morning." Sure enough at ten past ten a bleary eyed Piper appears followed by two reindeer clad little people dragging santa sacks behind them. " Awww hey Merry Christmas i love you" Gillian says to Piper "love you to momma" "Mum mum Santa's been and guess what he ate the mince pie and his reindeer ate the carrots and you were right he reads all his letters because he's left your presents here and look he's left my presents and Oscars and Pipers and even Nelson's" Gillian is laughing at the sheer joy her son is getting from telling her this, she doesn't want him to grow up and realise Santa isn't real. Maybe just maybe she'll get one more year out of his belief. Oscar zooms towards the screen, "mum i've got a magic set" Oscar is obsessed with magic tricks and is beside himself. " i'm going to learn a trick and show you mum, look at all my magic" he says waving a wand around. " that looks amazing Oscar, i can't wait to see your trick." Oscar bounds off, waving his wand at Nelson and threatening to turn him into a frog. Piper comes forward " they were so good last night mom, but they got up so early" she yawns. "Well they still haven't beaten your record of 3am when you were six" "Really?" Piper chuckles, did you send me back to bed?" "No, i didn't have the heart to you were beside yourself with excitement" "Mum, had it stopped snowing yet? Are the planes working now?" Felix asks. "No not yet sweetheart, maybe tomorrow we'll see what happens tomorrow ok. "Piper i'm starving can we get breakfast?" Oscar chimes in. Piper ruffles his hair "of course we can champ what do you fancy?" "Can we have sweets, as it's christmas?" "No you can't" Gillian pipes up " just because i'm not there that definitely doesn't mean you get sweets for breakfast" Piper laughs and whispers " we'll see what we can do afterwards though" "I heard that Piper Maru" GIllian laughs. "I'd better go and fix them something, have a nice sleep momma and skype me when you're awake in the morning" "I will honey, have a wonderful day my babies and make sure you eat your brussel sprouts" "Eurgh yuck" shout the boys in unison. "Love you" Gillian says closing it down. David puts his hands on her shoulders "you ok?" "Yeah, it just feels weird, you know" "I know sweetie" David thinks about his children, he was due to see them at christmas but he knows they're happy with Tea and they're older it's easier for them to understand why he can't be there. He still misses them just the same though, he'll call them as soon as he can in the morning. "Let's go to bed, it's christmas day tomorrow and santa won't come if we're still awake" "Oh is that right?" She says her eyes shining as she runs her hand up the inside of his thigh "that's a shame because I was thinking of asking your big naughty elf to come out to play. She cups his balls in her delicate fingers and licks her lips " but you know if you think santa will see then we'd better just go straight to sleep" "Santa has gone blind, just for tonight, he took a snowball right between the eyes, he definitely cannot see a single thing this christmas eve" he says slowly unbuttoning her onesie and leading her up the stairs. David rubs his eyes and looks at the clock, how did it get to be 7am already. "Mmmm" is it morning a sleepy voice mumbles from the direction of his chest. He reaches down and tangles his fingers in her hair " merry christmas baby" he says as she sits up and plants a kiss on his lips "merry christmas" she smiles thinking about what they got up to last night and chuckling at the discarded elf onesies crumpled on the floor.

They lie contented in each others arms until David makes a move to get up "i'll go take a shower and run you a bath before i do breakfast" he says reluctantly prising his lips from hers.

"Thank you" she says stretching out into the starfish position and yawning. 

"Hey it's stopped snowing" David says pulling the blinds up. He can't help feeling a slight pang of disappointment, he doesn't want her to go just yet.

"It has!" She says excitedly maybe i'll be home tomorrow. Even as she says it she feels her happiness speckled with sadness. As much as she wants to go home she doesn't want to leave David.

She swings her legs out the bed and pads to the bathroom, she loves David's bathroom it's the height of the luxury she always takes a bath here rather than a shower.

"What in gods name is that?" she says staring at the lurid pink glittery gloop that David is pouring into her bath.

"Snow Fairy from Lush" he exclaims excitedly. West has a bottle every year, it smells gorgeous. He'd seen it in the window as he dashed out to get some supplies the other day, he bought it on a whim to add some sparkle to her baths. He knows how much she loves her baths when she stays with him and it does smell delicious. 

"It's very pink" she says wrinkling her nose and eyeing it suspiciously. As the hot water swirls the pink blobs around a sweet scent fills the air. "Oh that smells just like candy, can you put some more in please?" David laughs, "see i knew you'd like it" Gillian luxuriates in the bath until her finger tips are crinkly and David is shouting for her to come down for breakfast. David has made smoked salmon and scrambled eggs with toasted bagels, fresh orange juice and coffee. Christmas carols play softly in the background and he hums along as he arranges her breakfast on the plate. "This looks yummy" she says as he pulls a chair out for her. "Coffee madam?" "Yes please" she giggles. She doesn't know how he does it but David calling her madam and being so attentive always makes her giggle and blush and he knows it. He goes in for a neck nuzzle as he pours her coffee " you wouldn't happen to be blushing just slightly would you madam?" "Stop it" she scolds in mock annoyance "i'm just a bit warm from my bath that's all" They eat breakfast, an easy silence resting between mouthfuls. "Do you want to skype Milller and West before i call Piper?" Gillian asks, she's aware that David is yet to speak to his children and even though they're with Tea he must miss them., "Is that ok?" " Of course, go ahead i'll clear up here then i'll pop in and say hi too" David is in the middle of hearing about the endless amount of clothes West seems to have uwrapped when Gillian appears. "Hi, Merry Christmas Gillian they both chorus" "Merry Christmas guys" Gillian waves at them. "Hey Gillian look at this top, isn't it fantastic" West says holding up a new shirt. "Ok, ok that's enough of the clothes" David jokes, tell me what you're up to today. David chats with Miller and West for half an hour, it's plain to see he's missed them and Gillian feels for him. " i don't know how you've done these last few days Gillian" he says in earnest, it's tough not being with your kids" "I know, but you're a great dad and they love you, never forget that" she says running her fingers over his jawline. Gillian beams as she connects with Piper " hey everyone how has your day been?" " it's been great mom, everything has been fine" "Apart from Felix ate too many sweets and felt sick" Oscar roars with laughter, "it was so funny mum he went a really funny colour" Gillian shakes her head "don't laugh at your brother" she tries to stop the smile creeping onto her lips. "Felix come here, are you feeling ok honey?" " yeessss mum i'm fine, Piper said i had to go and lie down and when i got back up all the sweets had gone down in my tummy and I didn't feel sick anymore" "Good, well no more sweets it's nearly bed time. Did you eat your dinner?" "Yeah the best thing was we didn't have brussel sprouts we had....." "Whoah ok" Piper stops him in mid sentence as Oscar pipes up " he nearly told mum, he nearly said it" "Ok ok boys off you go let me have my two minutes" Gillian looks puzzled " what did the boys say?" Piper is vague and dismisses it as nothing " oh they're just trying to get me into trouble, i let them off eating their veg" Gillian isn't sure she believes that but she doesn't pursue it. "Ok sweetie, thank you so much for doing such a brilliant job with the boys" "No worries momma, hang in there you'll be with us all soon" Piper says blowing her mom a kiss. "Phew, that was close" Piper says as she signs off, "you two monkeys nearly let the cat out of the bag didn't you" "Whoops sorry Piper" they say together. Piper and the boys had decided not to have their christmas dinner, they wanted to wait until Gillian was back home with them and it was going to be a surprise. "They're up to something, i can tell" Gillian says to David. "Certainly looked that way to me" he says stoking the fire. "But i'm sure it's nothing to worry about honey" " come and sit down" he says patting the couch, she sits down and he hands her a beautifully wrapped box. "Wait wait" she says running upstairs and back down in seconds carrying a parcel. They swap gifts, each wanting to watch the other one open theirs. "You go first David , please" David carefully unwraps each corner and takes out a painting of the most stunning sunrise. Gillian had taken the photo and David had loved it. It was the first week of filming and they'd spent a balmy August evening on his balcony exploring every inch of each others bodies. They'd fallen asleep and woken to see the sun rising, wrapped in each others arms they'd watched the sky change from burnt orange to pink and they'd both felt a deep connection, something that could never be broken between them. She'd had the painting inscribed with 'someone somewhere is watching the sunrise' David is choked with emotion, the painting is beautiful and evocative. He knows each time he looks at it he will be be taken back to that night, he'll be able to hear her, taste her and as the sun rises he'll feel her in his arms again. David pulls her to him, a tear slides down his cheek. "I love you" he whispers his voice cracking. Gillian holds him tight and brushes away his tears. David takes a breath and recovers his emotions " come on open yours then" he says pushing the box towards her. Gillian peels off the wrapping paper, slowly opening the box she sees the most exquisite necklace with a heart shaped stone set in the middle. "You kept it" she gasps. She'd picked up the small, smooth heart shaped stone off of the shingle when they'd been sitting on the log filming for season 10. She'd picked it up, given it to him and joked about holding her heart in his hand. He'd intended to give it back to her but they'd hit a rocky patch and for a while things weren't good between them but he'd kept it and looked at it everyday. Whatever the state of their relationship he thought about her everyday, he always had done. He'd managed to find a jewellery specialist who could intergrate the stone into the necklace for a one off piece. She reads the words he'd had inscribed "keeper of my heart" and her eyes pool with tears. "Can you put it on for me please" she whispers. David gently lifts her hair out of the way and places the necklace around her neck, it's delicate perfection matches hers. "I love it thank you" Gillian touches the stone and looks at David "you'll always be in here" and i'll always be there" she says pointing at his painting. "Right enough of this" David suddenly serious and breaking the silence "i have a confession" "What?" "We don't have a christmas dinner" Gillian starts laughing, for a moment she was scared of what he might say. "Nope, they were all out of anything resembling christmas dinner essesntials." Gillian is still laughing, "i don't care i've got chocolates and i'm willing to share" "That's good enough for me" David says laughing "and we do have pizza for later, just don't do a Felix and have too many sweets before" "I can't promise that" she giggles. "Right go and get dressed into something really warm and put your gloves and hat on we're going out. "Going out where?" She says wide eyed. "Aha it's a surprise, go on go and get ready" She's been upstairs five minutes when she shouts down to him " David, i've got a text alert they're opening the airport tomorrow, i need to sort out my flight" David's heart flips over, he wishes they could stay like this forever but he knows how much she wants to be home. " That's the best news honey, i'll have a look now see if I can get you on a flight" "Thank you" she shouts down to him. David finds her usual airline and books her a seat for first thing tomorrow morning, in fact he books two. It was an impulse purchase, spur of the moment. He can't go with her can he? He says nothing about his second purchase as she appears looking for all the world like she's off to the north pole. "Your flights booked, first thing tomorrow morning. You're on your way home baby" "Thank you, thank you" she peppers him with tiny kisses. "Right, come on then let's go" he says. He doesn't want to think about their time together ending just yet. "Where are we going? It's christmas day everything is closed, is it even safe to drive out there?" " i told you it's a surprise, where we are going it's open all the time and yes I am perfectly safe driving in the snow now get in" he laughs. They drive for a little under an hour when David turns off down a narrow track, heading into a wooded area he stops the car. "Ok we need to walk just a little way now, it's not far" he says taking her hand. Gillian is intrigued she has no idea where they are going. Eventually they reach a deserted clearing that's surrounded by the tallest pine trees and in the middle of the clearing is a frozen lake. It is breathtakingly beautiful, the ice twinkles and the trees sway sending little showers of snow floating to the ground. Gillian takes in the scene it looks like a christmas card " it's beautiful, how did you know it was here?" "One of the crew told me about it months ago and i only just remembered when you told me about your snow globe. "I know we don't have ice skates but we can pretend" David steps onto the ice and holds out his hand to Gillian. She tentatively steps onto the ice, David grabs her hands as her feet slide from under her. "You do know about my reputation for clumsiness don't you" she giggles grabbing David's arm and almost pulling them both to the ground" But it doesn't take her long to be able to be able to glide around the expanse of ice. She looks beautiful, her cheeks glow from the cold and her eyes are bright with joy as she attempts a little twirl in the middle of the lake. She doesn't have to wonder what it felt like to be the tiny skater in her snow globe anymore. Seeing her so happy melts David's heart, if it was possible to love her anymore than he already does then he's positive his heart has just swelled a little more. "Here try this, hold my hands and keep one leg out straight behind you, lift it as high as you can" "I'm doing it woo hoo i'm really ice skating" she shouts into the wilderness. They mess around on the lake for sometime but it is freezing and even though they are both wrapped up notices her start to shiver. "come on it's getting so cold now we should go, drive back before the light fades too much" "Awww but it's so beautiful here" she says looking round and drinking in the scenery. " I know but you're cold and i don't want to be responsible for you getting sick and not making it home tomorrow" he says in his serious voice. "Ok, i am freezing actually" she admits. "Wait though just a minute i want to take some photos first" she wrestles her phone from her jeans pocket and snaps away. "Here" David says holding up his phone and pulling her into the crook of his arm. "We need a selfie to capture the moment" Just as David takes the photo, snow swirls around them tumbling down from the top of the trees. " oh wow" she breathes looking at the picture with the lake shining in the background and snow falling around them it looks magical. "it looks like we're in our own snow globe" she marvels. David puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk back to the car and she snuggles into his chest. "Thank you David for making today special, i will always remember this day" "You're welcome sweetie" he says softly. "So what will it be for our last film then?" David says as they snuggle up together on the couch wrapped in the blanket Brick keeping her feet warm eating pizza and nursing piping hot mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows to thaw their cold hands. "Miracle on 34th Street, i love that film" she says excitedly spotting it in the pile of christmas dvd's. As much as she loves the film she doesn't really care what they watch she just wants to cuddle with David, to smell his scent and feel him close to her. Their time together is so precious and this has been an unexpected interlude before they part again. She had prepared herself to say goodbye four days ago. She knew it would be hard after six months together, they never knew when they would see each other again. Later on as she packs her case her throat tightens and as they lie together in bed after enjoying the sweetness of their goodbye sex she's overcome with emotion. "It's so hard" she says her voice breaking " wherever i am in the world i'm always missing what i've left behind" She buries her face in his chest, she doesn't want to cry it always ends with her crying. David holds her tight and strokes her hair "it's ok baby it's ok" he doesn't need to say anymore because he feels it too. He makes up his mind there and then as he holds a sobbing Gillian in his arms that he's getting on that plane with her tomorrow. He feels bad, he wants to tell her not to cry that they have a litte longer together but he doesn't because he wants it to be a surprise for her. When she falls asleep he messages Piper 'room for an extra guest tomorrow?' he types and sends a screen shot of his ticket details. Almost immediately he gets a response ' yes yes yes' He then has to send a begging message to his dog sitter asking if Brick can come and stay for a few days. He stares at Gillian and can't believe how lucky he is to have her in his life. Next morning they're up at the crack of dawn, the snow still thick on the ground bathes the bedroom in an eerie white light. Gillian drags herself out of bed and into the shower, she looks longingly at the bath that she doesn't have time for this morning. While she showers David works quickly, he packs a bag for him and packs Bricks toys and spare bowls and then he hides his in the boot of the car and Bricks in a cupboard. He messages the dog sitter with instructions and breathes a sigh of relief, he's used to packing but hell that was quick even for him. David joins her upstairs as she gets dressed he jumps in the shower. "Coffee is ready and eggs are boiling" he shouts from under the water. " Make sure you eat" Gillian is sitting at the table sipping her coffee when he reappears. "Did you eat?" He says bending to kiss her. She nods "i did, thank you" "Good, i'll have mine and i'll drive you to the airport" "No, David stay here with Brick, you know i can't cope with goodbyes. I'll get a taxi" David puts on his best puppy dog eyes and looks at her "please Gillian, i need to be with you" Melting at his dark pleading eyes she relents " ok but you do know i'll cry don't you." Not today you won't he thinks. "Are you ready sweetheart" he says looking at his watch we need to get going. "Yeah" she nods taking a look around David's living room and taking a picture of their tree before she turns around and picks up Brick giving him a huge cuddle. "Be a good boy for daddy and i'll see you soon" she says kissing his furry head. She turns and walks out of the front door. David turns to Brick and gives him the thumbs up, " see you in a few days boy" he mouths. The dog sitter is waiting around the corner to go in to pick up Brick, David knows he'll be spoilt there. "you ok?" He asks as they drive. She nods "i'm ok" Pulling up to the airport David turns into the parking lot for longer stays. "You can't park here" she says looking at the sign. " oh i think it will be ok today" he says chuckling to himself he gets out the car and places her bags on the ground and then he swings his bag out of the boot. "Thanks, hey that ones not mine" she says confused and still puzzled at David's choice of parking space. "No, it's mine" he says handing her both plane bookings. Suddenly she understands what's happening and she claps her hand over her mouth in shock and leaps into his arms wrapping her legs around him. "I love you i really love you" she cries tears welling in her eyes. " hey no crying today" "They're happy tears i'm happy" she laughs. Hand in hand struggling with their bags but not wanting to let go of each other they disappear into the airport. Gillian settles into her seat, she can't stop looking at David and smiling. It is the only long flight she has ever taken with David by her side and her stomach fizzes with excitement knowing for a little while he's going to be part of her world. Two hours before the end of the flight she falls into a contended sleep nestled in David's arms. He wakes her as London starts coming into view "you're home honey" he whispers. They climb into the car waiting to pick them up, it's Gillian's usual driver and as they get in he puts on a cd. "Courtesy of Piper" he says. Chris Rea's driving home for christmas fills the car and Gillian squeals with joy it's her favourite christmas song and today it means more than it ever has before. "Are you ready for this?" she says as they approach the house. "it's going to be mad" "Bring it on" he says kissing her. "Oh my god look it's snowing" she says as the first flakes flutter to the ground. Pushing open the front door they are greeted by the smell of christmas dinner, oranges and cinnamon. Oscar and Felix come flying down the stairs " mum mums here Piper mums here they shout throwing themselves at her. She bends down hugging them to her "i've missed you so much" she cries. Nelson runs yapping out of the kitchen followed by Piper "momma" she says wrapping her arms around her neck. She hugs David who is busy trying to swallow his emotions as he watches the woman he loves be reunited with her children. "David come in here" Oscar is tugging at David's jeans "i want to show you a magic trick" "We're having christmas dinner today" Felix yells " i nearly told you mum" he laughs "and I wasn't meant to" "We wanted to wait for you mum" Piper says "it didn't feel right without you" "Oh so that's what all that was about yesterday" she laughs. " Thank you sweetheart" she says looking at the table that Piper has set " it looks absolutely gorgeous" They spend the next three days as a happy family, laughing and playing games. They take Nelson for walks and the snow is just enough for them all to build snowmen and hold a best dressed snowman competition. Then it's time for David to go. Nobody wants him to but he needs to see his children, spend New Year with them. He knows it will be a little easier for her this way, she'll have the distraction of her family. He hugs her tightly they don't know when they'll be together again but he knows he already misses her. " i'll try to get to LA on the 8th" he says coming back up to the door for one last kiss. She nods unable to speak, she wishes the last week could have lasted forever. Two hours after David has left her phone beeps " look in your bathroom cabinet" is all it says. She dissolves into giggles as she finds the half empty bottle of snow fairy and a note saying "take more baths" Five days after David has left she receives a parcel in the post addressed to Madam Anderson. She knows immediately it's from him and feels the colour rise in her cheeks. Damn it she thinks she really needs to stop this schoolgirl blushing everytime he does that. Opening the parcel and holding a small glass object in her hand the tears roll down her cheeks. It's the prettiest snow globe she's ever seen. On one side it has the selfie David took of them at the lake and the other side is a photo of her, Piper, Oscar Felix and Nelson all piled together on the couch in party hats. Inside is a note 'My beautiful G woman, now you never need to miss us. Take us all wherever you go" DD xx She shakes the snow globe and watches as the snow swirls around their faces and she smiles at the memories she'll carry with her forever. "


End file.
